Secret Admirer
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: the war was over. Megatron was dead. and the rest of the cons had scattered to the four winds, leaving the Autobots with another mission to undertake. The revival of their race depended on a few rare human females. But they could only mate with the ones that resonated with their spark. Optimus/OC my first fic in a while. rated M. R&R and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying my hand at anew transformers fic. Let's see how it turns out.**

 **Carbon based human Autobots. No questions- just roll with it.**

(*******************************************************************************************************)

He supposed that it would have happened inevitably.

Their race was a dying one standing on the precipice of total extinction. Partially because of the millenia long wars, and partially because all of their kind thus far had been born _male_. And even the most basic of species must have females in which to create new generations to survive.

So once Megatron had been properly dealt with and they had dumped his body in the deepest part of the ocean, it was then time for he and his men to go about the second part of their mission.

The continuation of their race.

Which would prove to be somewhat more difficult than any of them had really anticipated due to the lifeforms that inhabited the plant Earth.

Humans, while young as a species, also stood at the top of the food chain. Which was somewhat funny considering how destructive they were as a whole. Still...their forms- while too troublingly small for the Autobot's to mate with as they were- were in some ways easily compatible with their own for the passing of genetics.

However due to their size and fragile natures, the large mecha's would have to find a way to shrink their original forms, as well as figure which females were most compatible for the passing of their genetics.

This of course was easier said than done.

However after several years of experimentation, and adapting- it _did_ get done. They had artificially created carbon based forms for themselves with pleasing physical appearances that they hoped would appeal to their future mates and transferred their memories, personalities and thought processes into the bodies.

After which they spent a few weeks adapting to their new forms and it's needs while planning out how to find their future mates.

First of all- they would need jobs in which to support themselves and their future mates. As well as any offspring they managed to have.

Second- comfortable homes, safe vehicles and a few other things here and there.

Third- a way to find the females in question.

Ratchet- was the first to come up with a decent idea on how to find their future mates. Scan all possible females that they come across for any signs of compatibility, however they would only get a one hundred percent compatibility rate from a female that resonated with their sparks.

He mentioned that it was rare occurence, and very few human females could resonate with a spark. Statistically speaking only one in every five thousand females could successfully pull it off.

Those would be the females that they mated with.

This, of course, meant that they would have to go through a lot of trial runs just to work out the kinks. But after a length of time, they would get it right.

The first of the Autobots to find a female was Ironhide.

The second of his men to find a mate- was oddly enough, Bumblebee. And while Optimus was happy that the future of his two men were secured for the time being- that left the rest of them to continue their search.


	2. Chapter 2

Biting back a tired yawn, neon blue eyes swept over the crowded room with disinterest as he absently sipped at his wine. It had been six in a half years since he and his men had set out to establish themselves in their newest and more 'human' disguises with the intent of searching the whole of Earth for their future mates.

And in that time only two of his men had managed to actually do what all of them had set out to do.

It was frustrating to say the least. Not that anything that they did now a days wasn't frustrating, but the mate search was proving to be frustrating in the extreme.

A big breasted, leggy blond in a gaudy green dress walked by him and for a moment- just a moment- he closed his eyes and silently prayed to the Matrix. _'Please don't let her be my mate. Please don't let her be my mate._ ' Before opening them again and quickly scanning her and getting a red light, well in a sense anyways, indicating that the female indeed wasn't his mate and allowing the Leader of the Autobots to breathe for a moment in relief before resuming his semi relaxed posture and bored expression.

He didn't know why he bothered to come to these damned functions anymore. Socializing with snobby humans wasn't exactly high on his priority list. However tonight's function was a charity event to raise money for a local hospital that specialized in treating sick and dying children.

And call him crazy, but the life of any youngling- human or otherwise- was something that had to be preserved. Or at least he believed so anyways. So here he was, just like he was every six months or so. Dressed in an expensive black tux with a black tie, his hair carefully combed and tied back at the nape so that the length of it fell to the middle of his back.

"Orion!" He heard someone call his name and quickly lowered his wine glass from his mouth. He didn't want to give the impression that he was so bored by the events taking place that he simply decided to become an alcoholic. Though the thought was more than a _little_ bit tempting at the moment as his eyes landed on the person that had called out his name.

It was Mrs. Sparrow, a notorious busybody/matchmaker. She usually stuck her nose in everyone's business. However for some odd reason, she seemed especially fond of late of sticking her nose into his affairs.

Plastering a painful looking smile on his abnormally handsome face and waited for the little blue haired woman to reach him before noting that...oh hey look at that- she had decided to drag some poor unsuspecting victim over to meet him. "Hello Mrs. Sparrow," He said politely as the little blue haired woman finally came to a stop. And was almost knocked over by her newest victim.

Or at least she would have been knocked over if he hadn't have reached out and absently caught and steadied the young lady with his hands.

"Ah, Orion Prime. Just the young fellow I wished to see," Optimus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her. Only countless centuries of hard earned patience managed to spare him from a possible verbal barrage. "Is it true that a short time ago you decided to try and find a wife for yourself?" The woman asked, his eyes sparkling with some unnamed thought or emotion that scared the hell out of Optimus as he very, very slowly nodded his head.

"Oh good, I've brought you a possible candidate then! Riza this is Orion, Orion this is Riza. Riza is new to the city, she's only been here for a year and hasn't really attended any of the social functions until now. She's twenty three, still in collage attempting to earn another business degree. She owns her own chain of jewelry stores and art galleries in twelve states, is single, comes from a good background, has no criminal record and doesn't smoke, drink or do drugs. Here Riza, dear, why don't you try and get to know your future husband-" Mrs. Sparrow said as she suddenly thrust the young woman into his arms and disappeared into the crowd.

Optimus stood there for a moment in stunned silence all while mentally cursing the elderly woman and her mischievous tendencies before shifting his attention to the mortified young woman in his arms.

She didn't look at him at first. In fact the first thing he noticed about her was her jet black hair and the upswept style it was in. The second thing he noticed was the color and style of her dress (pastel pink) scooped neckline, backless, floor length with a slit up one side of the skirt.

The second that she seemed to suddenly shake herself out of her stupor and tilt her head back to look at him, he felt his spark begin to give off a low frequency hum within his chest.

By the Allspark, she was lovely.

Soft, smooth unblemished skin the color of fresh cream, soft rose lips, wide green eyes that stood out starkly underneath the pink eyeshadow.

She blushed and quietly muttered an apology to him and then quickly tore herself from his grasp and darted through the crowd, towards the door.

Seeing his future mate attempt escape didn't sit well with him. So he did what any sensible Autobot of his lineage would do- he gave chase. The only problem was, he wasn't able to push his way passed everyone else quickly enough and by the time he reached the door, it was just in time to see his future mate pulling away from the building in a cab.

Growling softly as he narrowed his neon blue eyes at the cab disappearing into the distance, Orion gripped the stone on either side of the doorway to the building that the party was being held in, with such force that his fingertips permanently damaged the stone before he released his grip and slowly returned to get his jacket so that he could leave.

He would have to speak to Mrs. Sparrow and see what else she knew of the female that had just left him to make sure he had enough details in which to track her down.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment that Riza stepped through the door of her home, she closed the door and pressed her back against the cool wood and slowly slid down it until she was resting on the floor. Dear god what had she been thinking going out to a social party like this, tonight? Had she maybe been suffering a bout of temporary insanity? She wondered as she lifted a shaky hand to pull the pins from her upswept hair. Causing the long silky strands to fall down around her face, neck, and shoulders to it's usual mid back length.

She would be the first to admit that she had been somewhat looking forward to tonight's social gathering and mingling with other people for a change.

Usually the only time/times she managed to mingle or socialize at all was when she was either in the hospital or on the job. And none of those really counted as happy occasions.

Feeling her body still trembling from her encounter with the man that that damned old biddy had shoved her into the arms of, at the party, she lifted her arms to wrap them around herself as if seeking to protect herself from harm.

Why? Because she was one of the most world renowned psychics living in New York and that _damned biddy_ had shoved her right into the arms of- what had felt to her like- the devil himself.

Seriously, how the fuck was _she_ the only one that had been able to sense that man's aura? Granted that as a psychic her senses tended to be a little more sharper than the average person's, but still...that man...his aura...it-it didn't even feel human to her. It was too unrestrained. Too powerful.

And it had practically _pulsed_ and acted as if it were an actual living thing!

The rhythmic ebb and flow of it had damn near knocked her out when she had first felt it. And she had felt the stupid thing for miles before her arrival to the party! So imagine just how much more startling and overwhelming it had been for her to be at ground fucking zero.

The second that she had stepped near the door to the building, she had nearly fainted from the overwhelming pressure that had been pressing down on her.

She had managed to stay on her feet, though just barely, and had been more than a little bit disoriented when she had walked through the door- and been grabbed by that elderly woman- whom had then proceeded to drag her around before thrusting her into the arms of that man (*cough* satan *cough*) and then promptly abandoned her.

Why, the next time she saw that old woman she was going to give her a piece of her mind.

Still...she had pretty much done what she had set out to do tonight, albeit unintentionally. Ever since she had moved to New York several months back, she had felt that damn man's aura pressing down on her and had wondered what was causing the weird phenomenon.

And now that she knew- she was weighing the pros and cons of moving to the mountains far, _far_ away somewhere remote and unfindable by normal means.

Maybe she still had that science project from the fifth grade? The death ray that she had built to vaporize her arch nemesis. If she did then maybe she could tweak it and turn it into a time machine?

"It's a thought." She muttered to herself as she finally felt the effects of her encounter with the man, wear off, and the trembling of her body finally ceased long enough for her to slowly push herself up so that she was standing again, and with a sigh slipped off her heels and began to strip herself out of her dress as she walked away from the door.

She'd pick up her stuff later, but right now she was tired enough to happily ignore the shift in the man's aura and how it felt dancing along her skin in lieu of falling into bed in a semi coma.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************)

The moment that Orion had left the party, he hadn't bothered with his limo. Nor with calling a cab for himself- he was much too interested in tracking down his future mate to care overly much about how he got home.

So after about two hours of searching the city, he finally managed to find the cab that his future mate had left in.

However the driver hadn't been able to do anything but wet himself and yell nothing but incoherent sentences in Italian when Orion had practically ripped off the driver side door, and yanked the human out of his seat and had then slammed him against his own vehicle, and proceeded to snarl in his face that he wanted information on the _female_ that he had picked up from the Auto Inc. party just two hours prior.

And upon realizing that he had more or less just assaulted a defenseless human for nothing- Optimus had then dropped him and then raked a hand through his long dark hair and then decided to go home and try contacting a few of his men to see if they could help him.

But without an approximate age, year of birth, blood type and last name- he wasn't sure what would pop up. If anything did at all.

The journey back to his home took another hour on foot, and once he got there and shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie as he wandered down the darkened hallway to his study where he sank down in the large leather, wingback chair and closed his eyes and tried to focus on the telepathic link he and his men shared when he noticed with more than a little bit of curiosity that there was an unknown link forming.

It was weak.

Unstable at most.

But it was there nevertheless. Deciding to explore it a little bit, he carefully probed at it and damn near jumped out of his fragging skin when he realized that it was a link to the woman's mind.

She was scared. That was one of the most tangible feelings he got from her. Her fear. However he also managed to pick up other things as well. Irritation, censure, and a little bit of offbeat humor about a death ray and a time machine. Both were something that he filed away within his mind so that he could ask her about them later on as finally her fear waned, leaving her feeling nothing but exhausted.

It was just a little bit after that, that he severed the link for the moment so that she could rest, and leaned back in his chair, his neon blue eyes glowing eerily in the darkness as he planned out his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Optimus walked into work, not wearing one of his expensive, specially tailored suits, but a pair a snug form fitting black denim jeans, a blue shirt that displayed his muscular torso to perfection, a black leather jacket, and combat boots.

He hadn't bothered to tie his hair back for once since he wasn't nearly as civilized as his 'sometimes' appearance made him seem. Besides, when he finally found his mate again, he couldn't hide that part of him away from her anyways. She needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

He walked passed the secretary, who was gaping at him with a little bit of drool slipping down her chin as she devoured him with her eyes. Not that he noticed.

The second that he had found his future mate, his entire conscious and subconscious mind had shifted gears and done a total one hundred and eighty degree turn. He could no longer so much as scrutinize another female. His spark wanted and desired one female and one female only.

 _Riza._

As weird as it sounded, after cutting off his link to her mind last night, he had stayed up planning out what to do next to find her and doing research on how to woo a human female as well as checking out what humans did when they copulated.

To say that he had been overwhelmed by the near constant influx of information would of course be an gross understatement.

He had almost literally blown a fuse from it all.

Wooing he understood because it was necessary to gain the female's approval and permission before mating. Otherwise you wound up doing damage that you normally wouldn't do to your intended mate.

Ironhide, had of course found this out the hard way. And while his mate didn't necessarily hate him, they had yet to completely come to an understanding due to her anger at being spark bonded to him somewhat unwillingly. Ironhide of course, had realized his mistake after she had pointed out that she had only expected to have what was called a 'one night stand' with him. Not unknowingly mate him for life. And at present was giving his mate some room. Though the last Optimus had heard, his old friend had somehow managed to wrangle her into occasionally spending time with him so that he could woo her properly.

Bumblebee had had better luck at obtaining his female.

He had found her when she had been on the brink of death and had saved her life and even taken her in when he found out that she had no home to go to nor a family to help her. And while she had been most appreciative of Bumblebee and his help, he had also allowed her to be independent and manage her own affairs.

Which had led to her having a stalker for about a month before Bumblebee had stepped in and dealt with the problem when the fool had tried to kidnap the female one day after work.

After that Bumblebee had confessed to caring about her and expressed a desire to have long term relationship with her. Barely two months afterwards, the two had married in the human way, and spark bonded that same night.

They were both disgustingly content.

Not that Optimus thought that their contentment was truly disgusting, it was more like their affectionate displays tended to get him a little bit... _riled_ up. Which was to be expected. He was both happy and envious of his two friends and was himself- unmated for the moment.

Smelling females in heat tended to make him... _cranky_. Even more so when they were the females taken by his friends.

Stepping in through the glass doors leading to Ironhide's office, Optimus could feel the humans around him stopping their work to stare at him. It was uncomfortable just how much attention his human form got him sometimes.

He knew that on Cybertron he had been a very sought after male in his bot form. But his human form was apparently so stunning that it sometimes caused _traffic accidents_. Which horrified him to now end, and yes, he had thought of trying a few things to make himself seem less attractive as a human- but after some experimenting- he had simply given up and resigned himself to being the cause of traffic accidents on occasion.

The moment that he stepped into Ironhide's office, his friend looked up from a stack of paperwork. No doubt from accounting, his brown eyes looking Optimus over for a moment before he snorted in amusement. "How come you aren't dressed for work today?"

"I found my spark mate last night."

"Oh? Do tell."

"There really isn't much to tell. I met her. I know her first name. That she is a beauty beyond compare...and then- I lost her."

"I'm sorry I thought I heard the words, 'I found my spark mate'- followed by the words, 'I lost her'."

"You heard right."

"How the hell did you manage to both meet your spark mate and then lose her?"

"She ran away."

"Did you go after her?"

"Of course I did." Optimus said, sounding more than a little bit offended. Ironhide looked less than impressed. They both knew that if he had really been trying to catch the female, then he would have.

"So...what happened to cause you to meet her?"

"Sparrow stuck her nose in my business again."

Ironhide laughed at the tone Optimus used to say the elderly woman's name. Everyone and their cousin knew that he had a distinct dislike for the woman and her meddling. Especially after the magazine article about how she'd see him married or die trying.

Optimus had tossed his copy of the magazine in question in the trashcan and muttered something about helping her along to meet death. Of course the woman had wound up making headlines again soon after- after winding up in the hospital from eating some chocolates that she had found in her mailbox.

Chocolates that Ironhide was pretty fucking sure that Optimus had made and laced with more than a little bit of X-lax. Of course after she had survived his lame attempt on her life, he had of course gotten rid of the evidence and simply forgot to try and kill her again.

Either that or he simply got it out of his system. It was one of the two, Ironhide was sure.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I need you and Bee to temporarily take over as CEO and Jr. CEO of the company for three maybe four months. That should give me time enough to find my spark mate and woo her."

Ironhide slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Rodger that, Big bot. And good luck finding your woman."

Optimus gave him a smirk as he turned to leave and called out over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to bring her by sometime to meet the girls."


	5. Chapter 5

Almost three weeks had passed since Optimus had set out on his search for Riza, and so far he had come up empty. There were absolutely no leads what so ever. Until he had sat down in one of his favorite restaurants with a tablet in his hand, and typed in her name for like the millionth time and came up with...

Fifty different results for the name Riza. After which he had narrowed down the information and...finally got a pic of his spark mate on his tablet screen.

Apparently his future mate was what was commonly known as a psychic. A human who had overly sensitive senses or a type of hyper awareness. Damn, no wonder she had run from him. If she had somehow been able to 'read' him and his intentions, he probably would have run too if he had been in her shoes.

However he couldn't figure out if that made her a clairvoyant or a medium? He frowned a little bit at either thought since it could mean trouble for him and his search for her as he settled down a little bit to read up on her in between ordering his food, waiting for it and then receiving it.

Riza Estrella, twenty three years old, the daughter of a wealthy set of parents. A single child. She had graduated from high school with honors at the age of sixteen, was currently in college getting a business degree to help her with her chain of jewelry stores and art galleries.

No information on previous relationships with males aside from one. She had been married before when she had been eighteen. It was an arranged marriage, and it had ended badly. Very badly if the story he was reading about it was anything to go by.

Apparently Riza's previous paramour hadn't known of her latent abilities. So he had flipped out on her and tried to have her committed in an institution and had even signed papers for a lobotomy to be done on her.

Her parents had intervened and she had divorced the fool, but not before he had gone to several news reporters and told them about her.

They had claimed that she was a fake up until she had helped solve a twenty year old cold case for the local police and brought the criminals behind the case to justice. After that she had had so much media attention that she'd tried to keep a low profile and had had to in the end- move to a different city or town just to have some semblance of a normal life.

It was largely speculated that she _still_ worked cases with local law enforcement from time to time.

Aside from that, there was a little bit of info here and there that may or may not have been relevant. Things like the death of her father and mother several months ago. And her birthday being in October.

Making a thoughtful humming sound, he shifted through the articles and information until he reached another picture of her and then saved it to his tablet and then put it away and then slowly began to eat as he thought a little bit about his spark mate.

Finding her would be beyond difficult if she was keeping a low profile. Especially after the way that they had met. And he couldn't help but wonder how he had felt to her enhanced senses.

Oppressive? Suffocating? Terrifyingly overwhelming?

Had she even realized that he wasn't human? Or was she still in the dark about that? Did she even know why he had been at the party? Scoping out the females present? If so then she would simply avoid him on principal alone. After all, no woman liked the attentions of a womanizer. Most of them were cheaters and cads.

Or so he had heard from Bumblebee.

He managed to get half way through his meal when he paused for a second to look up at the window and saw his spark mate walking around the corner of the restaurant, heading for the door. Quickly grabbing his napkin and wiping his mouth to his face somewhat from view, he tried to stop his spark from attempting to escape his chest- it was vibrating so hard.

Shifting in his seat he took a moment to stand and move to the seat across from the one that he'd been using and then ducked his head as Riza stepped into the place.

Chancing a glance up, Optimus took a moment to look Riza over and noticed that she was unusually pale, her cream colored skin almost looked translucent, it was so pale to him. Her wide eyes were slightly glazed over and she was standing so eerily still that she looked to him as if she were almost trying to become a statue.

She looked ill. And yet still as beautiful as she had the night she had been shoved into his arms.

"Miss. Estrella!" Someone called out- a male from the looks and sounds of him. Optimus was not pleased by this fact. But stayed where he was so that he could observe. He wanted to give his future spark mate the benefit of the doubt.

Riza nodded her head slightly to show that she had heard him before taking a moment to scan the rest of the patrons in the restaurant. Her green eyes landed on him briefly, and he watched the slight scowl that crossed her pretty face and bit back a grin.

So she could feel him even now. How interesting considering that he had been reeling in his aura ever since he had started hunting for her. Seeing her eyes narrow at the sight of him, he tried to bite back a grin as he lifted a hand and gave her a weird little finger wave. And failed _miserably,_ he might add, at the whole biting back a grin thing.

Causing her to give a little growl before stalking over to the table where the other male was waiting on her, and pulled out a seat and then sat down. Which caused Optimus to straighten his spine and glare at the male sitting with his spark mate.

Deciding to move a tad bit close so that he could properly eavesdrop on their conversation.

Pulling out his wallet, he quickly laid money out for his food, plus a tip for the waiter and then got up and walked across the room and sat back down just a few feet away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Devin. You said over the phone that you needed me?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming. There is this case- but I'm reluctant to tell you anything much due to the particular- uh... _details_ because I have to take into account what knowing may do to you- er... _health wise_."

Riza sighed and muttered something as she held out her hand and waited until a file was handed over to her, and then flipped it open and her eyes grew to the size of saucers for a moment, before she closed the file again and handed it back to the male.

"Uh...Riza-" The male started to say when she cut him off.

"I know that you need help with this one, Devin, but..."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really? I didn't even have to look at that file for a minute and I can tell this is a bad idea. And do you know why?"

"Because you look similar to the previous victims?" The man said while Optimus turned his head to glare at him, watching in satisfaction as the human squirmed in his seat.

"Because I fit the profile of his victim type, you idiot! He kidnaps, tortures his victims and then eats them while they're still alive! I'm not touching this case with a ten foot frigging pole! You're coming to me, is placing me directly in his sights! Do you honestly think that he hasn't managed to evade your for this long without keeping a check on your activities?!"

Devin paled. Optimus snapped an arm off of his chair as he heard Riza's words and felt them sink in. His spark mate had just been placed in danger? And by a kidnaper/torturer, and cannibal no less. His mind could almost not conceive of the very notion of a human eating another. And while they still lived no less.

"I'm sorry Devin but I can't take this case." Riza said while Optimus silently nodded his head in agreement of her choice. He did not want his spark mate being eaten alive just to stop a lunatic.


	6. Chapter 6

Mere moments after telling the human male that she couldn't take the case he wished her to work on, Riza shook his hand (much to Optimus's displeasure) and then stood up and began to walk out of the building. Deciding that he'd track down the male and rip his arm off for touching his future mate later- Optimus got to his feet and followed his spark mate, hoping to catch up to her and speak with her before she disappeared on him again.

Moving quickly, he made his way to his spark mate's side on the crowded sidewalk and managed to reach out and snag her wrist in a firm, but gentle grip so as not to hurt her- thus pulling her to a stop in mid step, and tugging her off balance so that she stumbled and fell against his body so that he could grasp her by the shoulders.

Tilting her head back to look at him, he noted the annoyed look on her pretty face and smiled down at her as he said. "Hello Riza. Do you remember meeting me?"

Of course she remembered meeting him. It wasn't like she was likely to forget someone with such an impossibly _distracting_ and _overwhelming_ aura like his. "Of course I remember who you are." Riza said in an slightly uneasy tone while she tried to recall his name and attempted to _remove_ herself from his grasp.

To be perfectly honest, she _sucked_ with names. Faces she could recall easily, but not names.

"Do you recall my name," He finally asked with a small amount of trepidation as he studied her pretty face. She looked as if she were having a tad bit of difficulty recalling his name, if the tiny frown of concentration on her face was anything to go by- that is. "You don't remember my name do you?" He asked before sighing and then saying gently, "My name is Orion Prime."

"I know who you are. Now could you please let me go."

"I will, but I wish you to hear me out before you scamper off to parts unknown."

"Hear you out about what exactly?" Riza asked him curiously, her tone guarded.

"The other night when we...were more or less pushed together... I was searching for a...wife. I would greatly appreciate it if you would join me tonight for-"

"Sorry Mr. Prime but I need to stop you right there," Riza said as she cut him off. "I have absolutely _no_ interest in dating nor marriage."

"What about simply keeping a lonely man company for an evening over a nice dinner?"

"Mr. Prime-"

"Orion."

"I don't think-" She started to tell him that it simply wasn't a good idea for them to socialize when he leaned his head down a little bit and brushed his lips across her own, effectively shocking her into silence.

Optimus was rather shocked by his bold move himself, however hadn't been able to stop himself from giving his spark mate a semi chaste kiss. However now he feared that he had done something terribly wrong. His spark mate was totally stiff in his arms, her face reflecting her inner turmoil. He could hear her heart beating far too quickly to be considered healthy, and her breath- seemed to have totally stopped.

Whereas his spark was vibrating so hard within his human form that it felt as if it were attempting to punch through his chest, his lungs were stuttering nervously, and his lower body...he was feeling the most peculiar sensation of pain there. Well perhaps pain was a bit extreme. It was more like a throbbing ache that was beginning to annoy him.

He didn't understand any of their reactions to the kiss.

He apparently needed to do more research later on to help him identify what was happening for future reference. But first- he needed to wrangle his spark mate into going to dinner with him. "Join me for dinner." She opened her mouth to say no again, but he stopped her by kissing her again and then asking her the same question again.

This went on for several moments. Him asking her to join him for dinner that evening- and she attempting to turn him down only to have him kiss her until her mind blanked and she could no longer refuse him verbally, much less think to do so non verbally.

Feeling that he had achieved a small victory over his future mate, Optimus finally wrung the promise of some time to bond from her and then took a few moments longer to steal the bewildered young females phone and program his number into it and vice versa with his own and then told her that he would call her later with the details before then disappearing.

Leaving his poor female to wonder if she had just made some sort of deal with the devil himself.


End file.
